


take words out of my mouth just from breathing

by leedslads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17!Harry, M/M, Rimming, also this is my first m/m smut, and cut me some slack, and yes, anyway, but i don't go in depth, i put the underage only because harry is 17, i'm going to make him a minor character in everything i write, i'm not fond of nick, just so i can make him do something that irritates louis, louis cheated on harry, otherwise that's it, so enjoy, sorry - Freeform, teacher!Louis, the nick harry talks to in class is nick grimshaw, they don't fuck at school though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedslads/pseuds/leedslads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry dated for a while and now louis is harry's teacher </p>
<p>basically this is louis rimming harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	take words out of my mouth just from breathing

Harry knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten involved with Louis in the first place. He couldn’t help himself, though. It’s hard to turn down someone that pretty.

Harry and Louis met at a college party. Harry’s sister snuck him in because he won a bet against her. She was nervous about taking him, since he was only 17, but he promised her he could take care of himself. Harry had never been shy. He was dancing and laughing and drinking with all these people he didn’t know. He caught Louis’s eye with his awkward dance moves. They hooked up after Louis got Harry off in his boxers in the bathroom. They went out for breakfast the next morning, and discovered they liked each other’s company. They dated for a few months, but Harry walked in on Louis in bed with someone else. Needless to say, Harry dumped him on the spot.

Now, Harry is sitting in his desk in his last class on the first day of school, staring at the white board.

Mr. Tomlinson. It says Mr. Tomlinson.

Harry knew Louis was going to college for teaching. This is a really weird coincidence. His stomach flops when the bell rings. Everyone’s in their seat and it’s awfully quiet. Louis walks in. Harry feels the heat of his blush spread over his face. He tugs at his collar. Oh, God. Louis _cannot_ be his English teacher. Louis is _not_ his English teacher. Harry swears he must be dreaming. When Louis sees him, he stops dead in his tracks.

“Good afternoon, class,” he greets, clearing his throat and averting his eyes. This is weird. This is very weird. “My name is Louis Tomlinson, and I’ll be your English teacher this year. This is my first year of teaching, so cut me some slack, right? You can call me Tommo, Mr. T, anything,” he continues, passing out papers to the first person in every row of too-close-for-comfort desks, “within reason, of course.” Harry takes a paper from the stack when it comes to his desk and hands the rest to a student behind him. “This is our syllabus for the year. I do have some expectations and rules, but you shouldn’t find them too difficult to abide by. I’d say I’m a cool teacher, and I hope the lot of you will come to feel the same way.”

Class breezes by, and Harry knows Louis is trying so hard not to acknowledge his presence. He doesn’t look at him once. The bell rings, ending the school day, but Harry stays in his desk. He feels like he’s stuck. Louis sits at his and shuffles his papers around until everybody is gone.

“Har-“

“Louis. How could you not tell me you got a job at my fucking high school?” Louis stands up and walks cautiously toward Harry’s desk. He raises his hands slowly, palms forward in surrender.

“In my defense, I didn’t know you went to school here.”

“You didn’t tell me you got a job.”

“’m not required to tell you anything, am I?”

“Suppose not. What are we going to do about this? I don’t want you as my teacher, but it’s too late to switch out of this class,” Harry spits.

“Dunno. Suck it up, I presume.”

“No. No, no, _no_. This can’t be happening. Fuck. Out of all the people in the world.” Harry buries his face in his hands, grumbling about how unfair this is. Louis places a hand on Harry’s shoulder, but the younger boy flinches and stands up quickly, clutching his notebook to his chest.

“Harry, look, I’m-“

“Don’t touch me. Don’t.” He turns around and hangs his head, walking out of the class, leaving Louis to wonder why his luck is so shitty.

The next day, Harry starts acting out in class. He puts his feet on the desk, breaking rule number three on Louis’s syllabus. Louis hates cleaning and shoes are dirty. Harry smirks when Louis scolds him.

The day after that, Harry won’t shut up, talking to the kid next to him—Nick—the entire period. Harry knows he’s breaking rule number four: no talking when Louis is lecturing. After Louis yells at him, Harry flips him off. When no one else is looking, of course.

Thursday, Harry breaks rule number two: no phones in class. He taps his iPhone screen a few times and his cell blasts Marimba. He answers the fake call, earning laughs from some of the other students. Louis doesn’t think it’s funny. He takes Harry’s phone to the office.

Friday, Louis has had enough. Harry has his feet on the desk again.

“Styles, feet off the desk,” he barks. Some kids snicker, because it’s always funny when the teacher yells at someone who isn’t you.

“No.”

“Excuse me?” Louis squints at Harry, stalking towards the student’s desk.

“I said no. Can’t you hear?”

“I heard you. Was just wondering if you would like to change your answer. Get your feet off my desk.” Harry waggles his eyebrows, sinking even further into this chair, exaggerating a sigh. “Harry, go to the office.” Harry laughs at this. Louis stands next to his desk, towering over the younger boy. “Now.” Harry sits up a little, folding his arms over his chest in defiance.

“No.”

“You’re being disrespectful.” Harry bites his lip, trying really hard not to say _yeah? You fucking some other guy while we were together isn’t very respectful either, is it?_

He goes with “don’t care” instead. He doesn’t feel too confident anymore with Louis staring at him the way he is. He misses Louis. They’ve only been broken up for a few weeks. He feels like he’s going to cry all of a sudden. He squirms in his seat. Where did his Cool Guy demeanor disappear to, he wonders.

“Get your feet off,” Louis growls, lifting one of Harry’s ankles and dropping his leg off the side of the desk. “Now.”

“Don’t touch me,” Harry whispers, staring at Louis.

“Then move your feet for me, Styles.” The classroom is about to burst with tension.

“No.”

“Come on Harry,” Louis pleads, exasperated. “Please, just-“

“I don’t have to do anything for you!” he yelps, standing up and getting close enough to Louis that the toes of their shoes are pressed up against each other. His words came out weaker and much less intimidating than he wanted them to. He’s blinking away tears, and thankfully, before Louis can say anything back, the bell rings. Everybody files out of the classroom except for Harry. He’s still staring Louis down. “Not since-“

“Stop, Harry,” Louis whines, gently putting his hand on Harry’s chest to push him away. “Stop. I know what I did was stupid. It was so fucked up.”

“Why did you do that? Why did you do that to me?” Louis pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut, taking a step back from Harry.

“I don’t know.”

“Bullshit. You do know. Why wasn’t I good enough?”

“This really isn’t the place to talk about that, Harry.”

“You haven’t been answering my calls for two weeks, so when are we going to talk about it then, hm? Where’s a good place to talk?” he snaps, sitting back down in his desk. He lays his head down on top of it, pressing his forehead into the cool wood. He really doesn’t want to cry. Louis sits down on top of the desk next to Harry’s, swinging his legs around.

“I’m sorry.”

“You slept with someone else.”

“I know.”

“While we were dating, Louis,” he whimpers. He feels his eyes water even more and he squeezes them shut tight, hoping the tears will disappear. “You fucked someone else.”

“Am I expected to fuck around with a 17 year old boy for the rest of my life when there are men out there?” Louis realizes what he says immediately. He only said it to spite Harry and he wishes he hadn’t said it, because Harry’s shoulders start to shake with sobs. “Wait, Harry, I didn’t mean it, I swear I just can’t think straight right now this is all-“

“So that’s the problem?” he sniffles, sitting up to look at Louis. “I’m too young? I thought I was good, Louis. You told me you didn’t care that I was young. You said you loved me anyway, ‘cause I’m mature. Thought I was so good for you. Loved you so much. Tried to be the best I could,” he manages to say through his choked sobs. Louis feels even worse. He clambers over to Harry and wraps his arms around the younger boy, squeezing tight.

“You were good, Harry, you’re amazing. I loved you, I still love you. I swear I was so stupid I just wasn’t thinking okay? I swear I love you. I do. More than anything and anyone.”

“You’re lying. If you loved me, you wouldn’t have slept with someone else. People who love each other only do things with each other.”

“Oh, God, Harry, I’m so sorry.” Louis presses his face into Harry’s shoulder, kissing it and holding him even tighter. “Please don’t cry, shit, I’m sorry. I wish I had never done this to you. I would take it all back if I could, baby.”

“Don’t call me that, Lou.” Louis’s heart rabbits at the nickname.

“How can I prove it?”

“Prove what?” Harry asks, wiping at his eyes and prying Louis’s arms off of him.

“That I love you still.”

“Invent a time travel machine and go back in time and never do what you did in the first place.” Louis smiles at this.

“Be realistic, love.”

“I don’t know.” Harry sniffles. He lifts a hand to Louis’s face tentatively, fixing his fringe. Force of habit, he tells himself, quickly folding his hands in his lap. Louis gets an idea. He leans toward Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tangling a hand in Harry’s curls. He pulls, just a little, and he can tell Harry’s breath catches in his throat. This is one of Harry’s biggest weaknesses: hair pulling.

“I think I do,” Louis growls, hooking a finger under Harry’s chin and kissing him hard. Fuck, he’s missed this so much. Harry has too. Louis pulls away to look at Harry, tugging at his hair a little harder and gauging a reaction. His lips fall open slightly and he lets out a small whine. Louis realizes the door is still open, and he jumps up to shut it. He’s not about to get fired on the fifth day of his job. He locks it, too, just to be safe. Harry is sitting at his desk still, dumbfounded and wiping his eyes with his sweatshirt sleeves. Louis kneels down in front of him, putting a hand on each of Harry’s slightly spread open thighs. “Baby? You still crying?” Harry nods.

“Sorry, can’t help it.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Louis squeezes his legs and Harry looks down at him. “ _I’m_ sorry.” He slowly moves his hands up Harry’s thighs. “I’m so sorry.” He’s dangerously close to Harry’s groin. He kisses the inside of Harry’s knee, never breaking eye contact. “Can I taste you, baby? ‘d you like that?” Harry whines and bites his index finger, clearly affected by Louis’s words. Louis smiles against him. “I know that won’t even begin to fix what I broke but, fuck, I miss you so much.” Harry nods.

“Yeah, yeah, ‘d love that,” the younger boy falters. “Lou?”

“Yeah?” he hums, kissing the inside of Harry’s thigh.

“As hot as it sounds to do this in your classroom, can we please go back to your place? Miss your bed.” He’s chewing on his finger and Louis knows he does that when he’s nervous. Louis palms the boy once through his tight black jeans before standing up and offering him a hand. Harry takes it, steadying himself and watching as Louis gathers his belongings. Harry takes the opportunity to call his mum and make up a lame excuse about why he isn’t coming home.

When they get to Louis’s flat, Harry hurries to the bedroom and flops down on the soft white duvet. It smells just like he remembers, clean and comforting. He twists his hands into the sheets and waits for Louis.

“You sure you’re okay with this, babe?” Louis asks quietly while entering his room. He climbs onto the bed and straddles Harry’s bum.

“Mhm.”

“Need me to be gentle?” Louis kisses Harry’s shoulder blades. He’s missed his boy.

“Not really. Just…prove it. Prove you love me? Uhm, tell me you love me a lot? If that’s okay. It’ll just…help me,” Harry babbles, squirming under Louis’s touch.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Anything.” Louis speaks between kisses to the back of Harry’s neck. Harry is so vulnerable. Louis loves it. He loves knowing how wrecked Harry is going to be, all because of him. It gives him a surge of pride.

“Thanks, Lou.”

“Don’t fucking thank me. I don’t deserve it. I should be thanking you, if anything. Take off your shirt for me, yeah?” Harry nods, as best as he can with his face smushed against the bed. He awkwardly shimmies out of the tight fit tshirt. Louis takes it from him and throws it behind him. Harry lies back down, grabbing a pillow to support his head and fisting his hands into the duvet again. He’s so warm and content. Louis kisses down his back. He’s gotten halfway to his arse before Harry speaks up again.

“Lou? Why haven’t you been answering my calls?” he asks, chewing at his bottom lip. Louis sighs, pressing his forehead against Harry’s lower back.

“Mad at myself. Trying to sort out my job. Absolutely hated myself for the way you looked at me that night,” he whispers against Harry’s skin. He kisses down to his tailbone, tugging at the waistband of Harry’s jeans. “Let’s not talk about it now, love. Help me get these off.” Harry lifts his hips, enabling Louis to pull them all the way off, along with his boxers. “Fuck, ‘ve missed you so much.”

“Missed you more.”

“Impossible.” Louis grabs Harry’s bum with both hands, pulling him apart gently. He groans at how pretty Harry looks like this before licking into him without warning. Harry tightens his grip on the sheets and whimpers while Louis sucks at his rim. “Fuck, babe, so pretty. You look so good.” Harry whines at the soft voice Louis is using for such dirty words. He flattens his tongue and licks Harry’s hole. “Love you so much. Spread your legs a little for me, yeah?” Harry does as asked and Louis situates himself between them, getting better access to Harry. He peppers kisses across his cheeks, teasing him.

“Louis, Louis, please, _please_.”

“Be a good boy, don’t be greedy.”

“No, not greedy, not greedy, sorry, it’s just so good and it’s been so long,” Harry fusses, straining to look over his shoulder down at Louis. Louis takes pity on him and licks his perineum, making Harry bury his face back into the pillow. Louis can barely hear his muffled moans.

“No, baby, wanna hear you.” He points his tongue and pushes it past Harry’s rim slightly. Harry arches his back, pushing his bum closer to Louis. Louis hums and snakes a hand up Harry’s back to grab at his curls. He pulls hard, so hard that Harry couldn’t move his head if he tried. Louis spreads Harry’s legs a little more so he can lick at him without having to use hands to spread him open. Harry cries out and grabs at Louis blindly with his right hand. Louis gets the hint and takes it into his own. The position is slightly straining on Harry’s arm, but he doesn’t care because he just wants Louis to hold his hand. Louis squeezes it and licks against Harry’s hole, hard. Harry bucks his hips, trying to get some friction on his leaking cock.

“Missed you and your—ugh—tongue,” he rasps, dizzy from how hard Louis is pulling his hair.

“I missed this.” Louis lets go of Harry’s hair, slowly dragging his nails down his back. He uses the now free hand to thumb at Harry’s hole, earning a whimper from the boy. He pushes it past the rim easily, slicked up from all the saliva. Harry hisses.

“Careful, haven’t done anything since last time we did. ‘m a little tight.” Louis moans at this and pulls the tip of his thumb out of Harry.

“You haven’t touched yourself in three fucking weeks?”

“N-no, not in the mood. Missed you too much.” Louis squeezes Harry’s hand again, and Harry squeezes back harder.

“Oh my God. I love you so much. Fuck, you’re going to come so hard for me, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah. Louis?” Louis stops kissing at Harry’s inner thigh to pay attention to him.

“Yeah?”

“Can you, uh, take your shirt off? Please? Feels weird to be the only one with no clothes,” he asks quietly. Louis nips at Harry’s bum and sits up, releasing his hand.

“Course I can. Anything for you.” He unbuttons his shirt and throws it near Harry’s. “Better?” Harry looks over his shoulder.

“Much.” Louis admires the beautiful boy spread out on his bed before returning to the place between his thighs. He runs his hands up the backs of his legs and kisses the small of his back, reveling in Harry’s heat and soft skin. “You know, Lou, for an English teacher, you’re not doing very well with your words right now.”

“Wouldn’t be talking, Styles,” he teases, licking a flat stripe over Harry’s pink hole. This elicits a string of profanities from Harry. “Point proven.”

“I’m not an English teacher.” Louis pokes at his hole with a pointer finger. Harry bucks his hips forward.

“Stop moving. Stay still. Be a good boy. You wanna be a good boy for me, don’t you?” Harry just moans. “Words, baby,” Louis whispers against him before licking around his rim.

“Yes, yes, I want to be good. Am good.”

“You’re not being very good right now.”

“I am,” Harry breathes, shivering as Louis pushes the first knuckle of his middle finger past his rim. Louis licks around his finger at the same time, pushing it in farther.

“So tight, baby, fuck.”

“You’ve got a filthy mouth.”

“My tongue is literally up your arse right now, could you please refrain from making such puns? Whether they be coincidental or not.” Harry’s giggles are cut off as Louis pushes the rest of his finger inside of him. Harry digs his toes into the duvet. “Close yet baby?”

“You kind of killed it by making me laugh.” Louis chuckles, the warm air blowing over Harry’s fluttering hole, causing him to cry out.

“So I got you all worked up for nothing? You’re not even,” he pauses to lick at Harry’s hole and around his own finger a couple of times, “slightly in the mood anymore? I could always,” he presses up, right into Harry’s prostate, “ _stop_.”

“ _Pleasepleaseplease_ don’t stop _never_ stop,” Harry pants into the pillow. He sounds so desperate. Louis’s got him right where he wants him. He pulls his finger out abruptly, his tongue taking over quickly, not even missing a beat. He hums, sending little vibrations through Harry, making him buck his hips forward into the mattress.

“Harry,” Louis tisks, pulling his tongue away from Harry’s hole.

“Louis, sorry, so sorry I just need it, feels so good.” He rotates his hips again and groans at the friction. Louis’s own cock twitches in his pants. “Sorry, sorry.” Louis is hypnotized by the way Harry moves. He’s so desperate, chasing after a release he claimed he wasn’t even close to. Louis grinds himself down against the bed too, only a few times, because he hasn’t gotten any relief at all. He can’t bring himself to stop Harry, just watching in awe as his hips rock against the bed. Harry is whining high in his throat, clawing at the bed.

“Baby, you look so pretty, keep doing that,” Louis growls, moving one of his hands to roughly grab one of Harry’s arse cheeks. He pulls it away from the other one and nibbles at Harry’s rim. “You taste so good, you know.” With that, Harry comes, stilling as he lets out a moan. Louis doesn’t back off of his hole. Eventually, Harry starts squirming around again.

“Sensitive.”

“You didn’t listen. You made yourself come.”

“What? Lou, you told me I could keep going,” Harry protests, swatting behind himself to try and push Louis away. His neck was starting to hurt.

“Gonna make you come again, just my mouth this time, don’t you dare move your fucking hips,” he says against Harry’s hole. Harry just whines in response. Louis uses the pads of his thumbs to spread Harry open. “That sound good? Talk to me.”

“Can’t do it. I can’t, Lou.” Louis sticks his tongue out, poking at Harry’s rim before wiggling it inside of him. “Ughh, no, too sensitive.” Harry is shaking now, and Louis pulls away when he notices.

“Woah, woah, love.” He crawls up Harry’s body, pressing his front to Harry’s back. “You okay?” he asks, brushing Harry’s damp curls out of his face. Harry nods quickly, whining deep in his throat and stretching his neck a little. “Wait, are you crying?” Harry nods again. “Good reason?” More nodding. Louis smirks, pressing a kiss to his boy’s wet cheek before working his way back down to his arse. Louis props a pillow up underneath himself for support. He teasingly slips a finger inside, using his other hand to open Harry up more. “Fuck, you are amazing.”

“Louis, stop, I can’t.” Louis knows he doesn’t really want him to stop, so instead, he pushes another finger past Harry’s rim. Harry is a whimpering mess. Louis loves it. He scissors his fingers inside the younger boy, stretching him a bit. Harry clenches around him, making Louis’s cock impossibly harder. He reaches down to palm himself through his suddenly too-tight jeans. He presses up into Harry’s prostate at the same time he presses his hand harder against his length. They both call each other’s names, and Louis feels close.

“Shit, Harry, you gonna come for me soon?”

“Don’t think I can.” He sounds broken, his voice fluctuating.

“Yes, you can, and you will. I know you can do it, baby. You can be a good boy and come for me, yeah?” Harry cries out as Louis moves his fingers against each other, right on his prostate. He’s applying constant pressure there now and sloppily licking at Harry’s rim. “Can’t believe how good I’m making you feel. You’re fucking crying.”

“Can’t help it, feels so good, but it hurts, it’s so much.” Harry shakes with his sobs.

“No, it’s so hot, so fucking hot. You’re such a good boy. Wanna come for me?”

“I think I’m gonna. Louis _more_ , more, _please_.”

“Settle down, baby. Can you come now? For me?” Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry. “Be a good boy.” He licks at Harry’s hole a couple of times before pushing past his rim and wiggling it inside him.

“Fingers, please, Louis please.”

“Will that make you come?” Louis can feel Harry’s body move from how hard he nods his head.

“Yeah, yeah, please.” Louis kisses his hole once before easing three fingers inside of him. Harry moans lowly.

“I love you. You look so good. Love you so much.” With a few more thrusts of his fingers, Harry’s coming again, Louis letting him ride it out by pushing against his prostate. This triggers Louis’s own high, and he comes, mouthing at the back of Harry’s thigh in attempt to muffle his high pitched whines.

“Fuck, fuck, so good, thank you.” Louis pulls away and kisses Harry all over while the boy calms down.

“Don’t thank me, baby, love you so much,” he whispers against Harry’s shoulder blade. “That was so fucking hot. Came in my pants while I was fingerin’ you there. You’re so pretty.”

“You did? F-fuck, Louis, oh my God, you’re amazing.”

“That’s Mr. Tomlinson, to you,” Louis teases, sucking a love bite into the dip of Harry’s neck. They both giggle at this.

“Uh, sorry ‘ve made a mess of your bed.”

“Don’t be. I wouldn’t mind washing my sheets everyday if it meant seeing you like this again.”


End file.
